The Knife
by Spider Shinobi
Summary: Sakura thought being a nurse at Konoha Hospital was going to be easy, but did she bite off more than she can chew?
1. Being a nurse

**Hey people, I know I haven't done a lot of stories yet but no ideas came to me so I started R.L. Stine and his stories are very good so I was inspired to write this. **

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO! **

"Hey, Sakura! Wait up!"

From halfway down the corridor Sakura Haruno turned to see a huge cloud of silver balloons drifting towards her. Bobbing under them was a cute, yellowed-haired, pony-tailed girl, clutching the balloons as if the helium could lift her to the ceiling. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend, rushed up, panting.

"Where's the party?" Sakura asked.

"These are for the kid in Room 901, Ino said. "He's got so many toys and flowers in there already, there's no room for _him._ What are _you_ doing on the Children's Floor?"

"I just got assigned here this morning," Sakura said. "Some change from the Orthopedic Floor! You wouldn't believe how many ways people find to break their bones!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it," she said dryly.

"Come on," Sakura said. "I have to deliver these X-rays to the Nurses' Station."

The girls fell into step as they walked down the gleaming corridor and Sakura dropped her X-rays off.

"Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch?" Ino asked.

"Sure. Maybe today's day you'll find that handsome ninja you've been dying to meet. Then you can retire for the rest of year and concentrate on your social life." Sakura said laughing.

"Get real! In this?" Ino stopped and tugged her tunic with disgust. "I don't know how_you_ manage to look so put together wearing it. It's not fair!" Ino shook her straight hair with envy and despair. "Anyhow, I wouldn't quit now. It's not the worst job I've ever had. I stopped hating you for talking me into it."

A nurse in starched white cap and uniform bustled up the hall, carrying a tray of medicines. She glowered at Sakura and Ino as she came up to them. "Okay girls. Get on with your work. You can't just stand her chatting all day." Then she was off in a swish of skirt and a squeak of rubber-soled shoes.

"Uh-oh!" Ino said. "That's Nurse Itaki. Kimo Itaki. Stay out of her way. They say she actually smiled once, but that was probably before you and I were born. Here's 901. See you at lunch." Ino pushed open the patient's door and shepherded her balloons inside.

Sakura continued down the hall of few steps. The noise of construction grew louder as she approached the new wing that would soon be part of the hospital. Outside the heavy door that blocked off the new wing, Sakura saw the bright warning signs: **DANGER! KEEP OUT!**

'The Dark Wing. Not exactly the greatest name for a hospital wing,' Sakura thought with a shiver.

She topped to listen to the workmen hammering, riveting, and sawing inside. In a sudden lull, she heard a very different sound: A child was crying nearby.

She looked around. The quiet sound was coming from Room 903, just across the hall. Sakura crossed to the door and listened to the soft, pitiful, and weary weeping that sounded as if it had been going on for a long time. She knocked softly on the dorr to Room 903 and quietly tiptoed inside.

A small boy was lying in the high white hospital bed. His head was turned away from the door.

"Hello, there," Sakura said.

The child did not turn toward her. He just continued crying, more softly now, his voice hoarse.

Sakura looked around the room. It was bare of flowers, toys, cards. There was nothing to cheer up a sick, frightened child.

"I came to visit you," Sakura said.

The crying stopped with a small gasp, but the little boy kept his face turned away. He stared out the window opposite the door, ignoring her. Sakura stepped to the end of his bed and read the medical chart hanging there: "Konohamaru Sarutobi……seven years old……pneumonia."

'His temperature had been normal for several days, so he should be going home soon. Why was he so unhappy?' Sakura thought confused.

She approached the far side of the bed.

"Hi, Konohamaru. My name's Sakura. I work here." She looked down at the small, pale face. His spiky brown hair was hair was held up by goggles. "I'm a rookie nurse," Sakura continued in a quiet voice. "I run errands-like, I deliver things, and sometimes visit people who feel sad and lonely away fro home. Is that how you feel?"

Konohamaru hiccupped once and sniffled. Sakura pulled a tissue out of the box on the side table and dabbed at Konohamaru's wet cheeks. He sniffled again and turned away. Sakura took his small hand in hers.

"I don't blame you. I'd cry, too, if I were stuck I here. But you're almost all better. I bet you'll be going home soon."  
A tiny sob escaped from the boy, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Don't feel like talking? That's okay. I'll just keep you company for a while." Sakura said, stroking his soft hand, trying to soothe him. "Would you like me to read to you? I could go get a book and read you a really nice story. Would you like that?"

The door opened and Nurse Itaki marched in.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I-I was just talking to Konohamaru, to cheer him up," Sakura said.

"Don't waste your time," Nurse Itaki snapped. "He won't talk to you. He won't talk to anyone. You're just bothering him And you're in the way here, anyhow. Will you please leave."

Sakura was stung by the nurse's harsh tone. But she reminded herself that most nurses were terribly overworked and could get pretty grouchy. One of her friends back in Suna said that her mother was always tired and cranky. As Sakura left the room she glanced back once more at Konohamaru. He was watching her now, his tear-filled eyes staring at her from behind Nurse Itaki's broad back.

Sakura felt a sudden jolt. She was sure that, silently, the child was pleading for help.

**  
Wow! That was long! Update soon**

**-Spider Shinobi**


	2. Code Blue

**Hey, Sorry guys it's been a while but here is the second chapter of The Knife!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Advent Griever: Thx for the error and sorry forthe confusion**

**Spazzgirl: Thank you for being the first supporterand for that, you wait is no longer.**

**Special Thanks to Story Alert Users: MysNiWol &The Dead Prince.Thanks to Fav. User: Magic-Queen 13**

"What kind of salad is blue?" Ino asked as she plunked her tray down across from Sakura.

"Today's stew," Sakura answered. "Why didn't you just get some meat?"

"Too much fat. And I haven't seen this up close until I got up into the light. Yuck!" Ino settled herself at the table and stared at her plate. Around them, the noise of the cafeteria was deafening. Doctors and technicians in white lab coats bumped and jostled for seats at the long tables. The surgical teams in soft green caps moved in groups searching for a table together. 

"Could I borrow a couple of those ballons you had this morning?" Sakura almost had to shout as she leaned across the table and explained to Ino about Konohamaru.

"Maybe they would cheer him up-if the kid in Room 901 wouldn't mind.

"He wouldn't even miss them," Ino said. "Just open his door, and the toys fall out. I'll get you a few ballons this afternoon."

Sakura looked at her stew boredly. 'Looks more like ramen.' She thought but was interrupted by Ino.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked.

"Nothing really. You got any dates?" Sakura answered. Ino smiled proudly and held up two fingers.

"Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru" Ino stated with pride.

"Not again!" Sakura said. "No fair." She disapproved of Ino's habit of accepting two dates for the same night, then deciding which one to break.

"I know." Ino shrugged. "I'd trade them both in for Uchiha Sasuke, whenever you get tired of him."

Sakura sighed. "Like, how about now? I'm seeing him Saturday night. I wish I knew how to break up with him."

Ino slurped on her drink and nodded "Yeah, I can really see why you'd want to break up with him. He's just too good-looking for you and too much fun."

"Sasuke is never _fun_!" Sakura reminded her.

"Gimme a break!" Ino said. "What's so wrong about Sasuke?"  
"He just so aimless, all he wants is everybody to do everything for him." Sakura said, poking at her ramen.

"Not everyone wants to be a doctor like you." Ino really admred Sakura, but sometimes she thought Sakura ought to lighten up a little.

"I don't think Sasuke is goofy about anything." Sakura said, chewing thoughtfully.

"He may not be goofy, but he is serious about you." Ino said.

"That's part of the problem. He's, well, clutchy. I don't like him trying to tie me down all the time. I have a lot of interests, and sometimes I'd like to spend time with other guys." Ino just shook her head in shame. 

"Is this seat taken?" a medium-pitched, pleasant voice asked. Ino gasped at the man. He was simply gorgeous. He was tall, with cerulean eyes and apparently three whisker-like markings on each of his cheeks.

"Be my guest." Ino said, making room. "We are saving it for any volunteer who is willing to sacrifice their life in taking over the corportation who makes _this!_" Ino announced, lifting the blue salad with her fork.

"Count me in," he said, laughing as he set down his ramen noodles and milk. He was talking to Ino but looking at Sakura. As he sat down, he leaned across the table to be closer to her. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a three-day veteran on the Surgical Floor."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, on the Children's Floor this week." She blinked her green eyes and realized she was suddenly very warm.

"Me too," Ino said. "Ninth Floor: Kids and Construction. I'm Yamanaka Ino. Hey, how can you wear orange?" She stated looking at his orange t-shirt. Naruto looked down and smiled.

"I have a knack for orange." He slurped some noodles and turned back to Sakura. "So how do you like your first day here?"

"It's great!" Sakura said, responding to his interests. "It's what I have always wanted to do since my aunt was a famous doctor."

"Oh? And who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade." She answered bluntly. Naruto suddenly coughed, spewing out all the noodles in his mouth, coving the face mask of some unlucky intern.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

"I'm fine. Let's just say that my godfather knows your aunt very well." He stated.

"Sakura is going to be a doctor." Ino announced feeling left out.

"That's interesting," He replied. "So why are you living with the legendary Tsunade?"

"She raised me after my parents died, so she worries a lot so she thinks this is the best way to keep an eye on me." She answered noticing a little light fade away from his eyes when she mentioned about her parents.

Above all the noise in the crowded cafeteria, a sudden, urgent announcement blared out: "Code Blue, Room 903. Code Team to Room 903, stat!" Several doctors got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Uh-oh," Ino said. "Code Blue. They just called a code."

"Huh?" Naruto asked suddenly confused.

Sakura explained. "That's when a patient goes into cardiac arrest, like the heart stops, or some other terrible emergency. There's a special medical team responsible. They can save a life if they are fast enough. You saw some just now."

"I guess I have a lot to learn. I didn't hear of see anything." Naruto's expression suggested that he hadn't heard or seen anything except Sakura.

"You'll get used to it…" Sakura told him. Her mouth fell open in shock. Room 903 was Konohamaru's room. The Code Team had been called for him! She pushed her chair back and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Oi! Sakura, where are you going?" She heard Ino's voice fade away.

**K guys that was the second chapter, hoped you enjoyed it, next update will be up in about 2 weeks or little bit more.**

**-S.S.**


End file.
